


how do you like your pancakes in the morning?

by wafflesofdoom



Series: your love was handmade for somebody like me [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: aaron had never known much stability in his life, but with robert, in their flat in leeds, he finally had a home that felt worth coming home to every night (or morning, depending on the shift he was working.missing scene from 'my love was handmade for somebody like you.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by a lovely anon on tumblr, this is a missing scene from my police au (part 3 in this series) set between the second last and final scene.

Aaron woke to the sound of the washing machine going, grumbling to himself as he listened to Robert bustle around their flat, doing housework. He wouldn’t usually mind, seeing as it got him out of doing any chores, but he’d just come off four horrendous night shifts, he’d had a uni student puke all over him the previous night, and had to bundle Liv home in a taxi to her mother because she had been drinking (while underage, might he add) so he wasn’t in the mood to be awake.

Sighing, Aaron kicked back the duvet, stretching as he sat up. He was still getting used to living with Robert, if he was honest - they’d been together properly, _officially_ , since November, and after four months of going between Leeds and York, Aaron had moved into Robert’s flat.

It felt more like **their** flat, these days. His stuff was everywhere, clothes hanging in the wardrobe, his keys next to Robert’s in the bowl by the door, the chocolatey cereal he loved standing next to the bran flakes Robert pretended to like on the kitchen counter.

It was home, and it was real, and it was still weird, sometimes. It was still weird to think that Aaron was settling down, and building a life for himself with Robert, even eight months down the line.

It was weird, but it was great. It was good, and they were happy, most of the time, so it _was_ great. They’d worked through everything that had happened back in November, Robert accessing those court records - it had taken Aaron until February to be able to sit down and tell Robert everything, and Robert had held his hand, and make him countless cups of tea, and told him he loved him with a kind of sincerity that had made Aaron’s heart stop.

He’d never imagined he could be in a relationship with someone who knew what his dad had done to him. Aaron had never told Ed, never admitted to his ex what had happened to him, because he’d worried that Ed would treat him like glass, like he was broken.

Robert hadn’t.

Robert had still kissed him with the same ferocity and passion as he had their first night together, he’d still touched him like Aaron was some beautiful, precious thing, and he still wanted him, scars and nightmares and all.

Aaron loved him for it.

Grabbing a pair of joggers, Aaron couldn’t help but smile to himself as he padded down the hallway toward the kitchen, listening to Robert sing quietly to himself. The radio was playing tinnily from it’s spot next to the microwave, blasting out some shitty pop song Aaron vaguely recognised.

Robert was standing at the cooker, whisking something up in a bowl, half an eye on a recipe book in front of him. He was wearing a pair of joggers, the grey material slung low on his hips, the t-shirt he was wearing just coming up short enough on Robert that Aaron could get a glimpse of his hips, of the blue elastic of his boxers.

He was gorgeous, fluffy post-shower hair flat against his forehead, the broad expanse of his back, and shoulders, and _God,_ that arse and those thighs of his shaking the last remnants of sleep from Aaron’s mind.

“Morning.” He greeted, a hand brushing against Robert’s lower back.

Robert turned around with a grin on his face and his eyes bright, offering his lips to Aaron in greeting, and as Aaron kissed him softly, he realised he’d never been more in love, never felt more at home anywhere, with anyone else in his entire life.

Aaron had never really known stability. His mum and Jason had come close, but Chas hadn’t been able to handle the shift work and the long hours in the end, and she and Jason had gone their separate ways.

He still considered the DS a dad, Jason always popping up in Emmerdale to see how he was, or offer to take him for a drive, but that had always been the closest thing Aaron had to stability.

Until now.

Now he had a home, and a boyfriend, and a life in Leeds that he loved, a life he missed when he’d get up and head to work, working a ten hour day in York before driving home to Robert, and their flat, and the life they were building together, and it was perfect.

Well, it wasn’t perfect. They still worked opposite units, so Aaron would often arrive home as Robert was heading to work, or Robert would get in from a night shift as Aaron was waking up, and it had caused more fights than Aaron cared to count, but at the end of the day, they were happy.

That’s what mattered.

“Morning sleepy. I’m making pancakes, sit down.” Robert nudged him toward the kitchen island and the bar stools that accompanied it. “There’s coffee in the pot, help yourself.”

“I need it.” Aaron stifled a yawn, grabbing a clean mug before he sat down.

“Bad night?”

Aaron nodded. “Typical uni night out, you know yourself. Some girl puked all over me, and then started crying because she was convinced she was going to go to prison for it, annoyed me more than her getting sick.”

“Ah, I miss going out on the beat.” Robert said, sounding vaguely nostalgic for his days as a patrolman.

“No you don’t.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “I’m knackered.”

“At least you’re done nights now, few days off will do you good.” Robert busied himself making pancakes, Aaron practically melting into his seat as the delicious smell filled the kitchen. “We should do something, tomorrow night - go out for a meal or something. We’ve not had the same Saturday night off in ages, it’d be nice to go out and have a night to ourselves in town.”

Aaron nodded. “We should go to that Indian we went to ages ago, that was great.”

“I’ll ring and book it later.” Robert nodded. “Fancy the cinema tonight?”

Aaron felt his heart swell about a thousand sizes as he looked at Robert, being perfectly mundane, making pancakes and discussing plans for the weekend, and all of a sudden he just felt completely overwhelmed by the love he felt for the man in front of him.

Aaron never wanted to be with anyone else.

“Marry me.” He blurted.

“Is that a new film in?” Robert sounded confused.

“No, I mean - marry me, Robert.” Aaron shoved back the bar stool he was sitting on, crossing the kitchen so he was standing in front of Robert again. “I love you. I don’t ever want to be with anyone else. Marry me, Robert.”

Robert’s eyes were wide as he held tightly to the frying pan he was cooking with, looking at Aaron carefully. “You mean that?”

“I’m in this forever, Rob.”

“Yes.” Robert said, without another second’s thought. “God Aaron, of course I’ll marry you. I’d love to marry you.”

Aaron grinned, looping his arms around Robert’s waist. “Love you.”

Robert leaned down to kiss him, murmuring softly against his lips. “Love you more.”

He was home.

This was home, Robert’s hands on his body and love in his eyes, 

This, Aaron decided, was the best home he’d ever had, wrapped up in Robert, the smell of pancakes the background to their embrace.

“The pancakes are going to burn.”

“Turn the cooker off then.” Aaron said, already reaching behind Robert to turn the gas off. “We’ve got some celebrating to do, Sugden.”

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> i could write endless amounts of fic for this universe. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
